gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark/Season 4
This page is a transcript of all scenes mentioning or involving Ashter Stark in season 4. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to TinyCarlos. Appearances Two Swords Scene 1 has passed since ASHTER has been last seen, he has longer hair and a beard. He is holding a bucket in his hand, getting water from the river. He has a new sword, since he left his previous one behind on purpose back in Westeros. A man approaches. ZAEED: Find anything? ASHTER: Just getting some water. ZAEED: Good. fills the bucket and then moves it over to the side. ZAEED: You've been gone a while. You only have two buckets? ASHTER: This is my third trip. Can only hold 2 buckets at a time. ZAEED: nods You know... I never really asked... never saw the point to but I find myself thinking... why is a Westerosi this far away from home? ASHTER: I left. ZAEED: Why? ASHTER: It's not my home anymore. ZAEED: Vague answer, but I'll take it. Listen, we made a deal... I wouldn't kill you for stealing my food... and you would help me and my daughter survive. It can't just be me. And you get a place to stay. That is still true. Now, I don't need to know what happened in Westeros that made you leave... as far as I'm concerned, that's none of my business. But I know you leave and go in the forests during the night. The nights you do sleep, you murmur. I don't care what you do in the night, but I don't want to be attacked in the middle of the night and the fuckers take me out and there's nobody nearby to protect my daughter. ASHTER: I get it. ZAEED: Do you? ASHTER: I do. ZAEED: Alright. You've been gone a while... was going to check if you ran off. ASHTER: I didn't. ZAEED: Aye. You didn't. Scene 2 returns to the shack with two buckets of water, he sets them down next to four other buckets full of water. ZAEED walks over. His 8 year old daughter stands away from them, watching. ZAEED: That's good enough for today. That sword I lent you -- well, the sword you stole... does it treat you right? ASHTER: Haven't had to use it. ZAEED: I hope you won't have to. ASHTER: You had a lot of swords. ZAEED: Aye. ASHTER: Why? ZAEED: Used to be a sellsword. For the Golden Company. That's not the life I want anymore. ASHTER: It seems like you're in hiding. From who? ZAEED: I'm not in hiding. I just want a safe place for me and my daughter away from all of the prestigious cunts in the world who grovel for fortune. ASHTER: Fair enough. Where's her mother? ZAEED: Dead. ASHTER: nods wolf approaches from the hill, and growls from a way. ASHTER grabs the handle of the sword, but ZAEED holds his hand out. ZAEED: Don't move. to his daughter Aya, don't move. ASHTER: Why? ZAEED: It's my brother's wolf. It's name is Temper. Haven't seen him in a long while. ASHTER: Why are we standing still then? ZAEED: Ever since my brother died... the Wolf lost it. It never listened to anyone but him... ever since he died... Temper's been aggressive. Living up to its name. I don't want to kill the fucker, but if it attacks me or my own... it must die. ASHTER: You think it'll go? ZAEED: If we try not to provoke it... maybe. eventually wanders off. ZAEED sighs, heavily. Scene 3 ZAEED: You want to know why I need another hand here? Because my brother died. I lost my eye, my fingers fighting as a sellsword. I'm not strong enough to fight off wolves or... a couple of deadbeats. If you were some skinny boy... or a girl... I would've killed you for stealing from me. ASHTER: But you didn't. ZAEED: Aye. Look at you. You look like you could defeat an army by yourself. And I don't know if I'd be able to kill you if I tried. ASHTER: No. You wouldn't. ZAEED: So why didn't you kill me after I caught you? You threw your sword down. You could've striked down an old man such as me without much trouble. Why didn't you? ASHTER: I saw your daughter. I figure... I suppose I shouldn't take another family member away from someone. The Lion and the Rose Scene 1 is staring into the fire and sighs heavily. AYA approaches. ASHTER jumps in surprise. AYA: I'm sorry... ASHTER: No. It's okay. I didn't know you were there. AYA: My Father... he never told me why you're here... I... I don't know your name...Ser? ASHTER: I'm not a Ser. AYA: What is a Ser? My Father didn't tell me much about... Westeron... and their... ASHTER: It's Westeros. A Ser is what you'd call a Knight. AYA: You're not a Knight? ASHTER: ...No. AYA: My Father's not a Knight either.... he used to... ASHTER: What? AYA: Uncle called him an outlaw... but Father doesn't do that anymore. nods AYA: Are you hungry? ASHTER: I-I... I'm okay... AYA: You didn't eat. Have some... hands a bowl to ASHTER ASHTER: No... that's... that's okay. AYA: You need to eat. persists. ASHTER nods, takes the bowl and eats. ASHTER: Thank you. AYA: Are you good with the sword? ASHTER: I guess. AYA: Father said he wants to teach me how to fight... but with his arm... he's not so sure... ASHTER: Most girls weren't taught how to fight where I was... AYA: What? Why? ASHTER: It's not lady-like... AYA: Oh. Is that bad? ASHTER: No.... it's not. My sister... she never wanted to be a Lady. She wanted to wield a sword... like me and my brothers. AYA: And did she fight? ASHTER: No. I... I don't know. I think she's dead. AYA: I-I'm.. sorry... ASHTER: You didn't know. I offered my Father to teach her how to fight... but he always said fighting was for boys. I don't think he trusted me to teach her anyways... AYA: Why? ASHTER: Because I betrayed his trust. AYA: How? sighs enters the room ZAEED: Aya, time for bed. Now. nods AYA: You never told me your name... ASHTER: It's Ash. smiles and walks away. ZAEED walks over. ZAEED: Where'd you get the food? ASHTER: She gave it to me. ZAEED: And you took it? doesn't respond. ZAEED: Two meals a day. That was the deal. I don't have enough food to spare, and you taking my daughter's supper is not okay. ASHTER: Won't happen again. ZAEED: Aye. It won't. hands him the bowl. ZAEED sighs and walks away with it, putting it away, then walks back. ZAEED: She's a sweet girl. She's all her mother. ASHTER: How did she die? ZAEED: Dunno. Found her body in the woods. She was coming back with food. Aya doesn't know. ASHTER: What? ZAEED: I told her that her mother went to Meereen to visit her sister. ASHTER: You should tell her the truth. ZAEED: It would crush her. She's only a child. She doesn't need to know. ASHTER: She's expecting her mother to come back. ZAEED: ....Yeah. ASHTER: You going to keep making excuses? It's better for her to know rather than her thinking her mother abandoned her. ZAEED: sighs You don't get to decide that. It's my decision. I'm her father. ASHTER: Fine. ZAEED: I need to make a trip somewhere. I'll leave at first light. I don't expect to be back until maybe a fortnight. I need you to watch Aya until then, can you do that? ASHTER: Where are you going? ZAEED: To meet an old friend. ASHTER: Thanks for the short notice. ZAEED: It's important. I apologize for not informing you before, but this just came up. Now, are you going to watch over Aya or not? ASHTER: Alright. I will. ZAEED: You'll defend her with your life? ASHTER: I will. ZAEED: Good. Thank you. Breaker of Chains Scene 1 is planting seeds into the ground. Men with horses are heard approaching from a distance. ASHTER quickly gets up, runs into the house. ASHTER: Aya! Lock yourself into the closet. Do as I say, alright? If anyone comes in.. you stay quiet. You understand? AYA: Yes... ASHTER: Good. runs back outside. Several men on horses arrive. CASPER, the leader of the men jumps off his horse and approaches ASHTER. CASPER: Westerosi. Interesting. ASHTER: What do you want? CASPER: Not you. You see... we're lookin' for a man... Been looking for him... for quite a while. He has an eyepatch, and he's missing... what... turns around to the other sellswords Two, three fingers? SELLSWORD: Two fingers and a thumb. On the right hand. CASPER: That's right. Thank you. He didn't... pass by here in his travels, did he? Maybe a girl was with him? A little one? ASHTER: Haven't seen anyone in months. CASPER: You live here, alone? ASHTER: No. CASPER: No? ASHTER: It was abandoned. I just came across it recently. CASPER: What's a Westerosi doing here alone? ASHTER: Why does it matter where I'm from? CASPER: Forgive me. I don't know a lot of Westerosi. You planning on using that sword? ASHTER: If I need to. CASPER: Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. None of us are. We were just asking a question and-- ASHTER: And I answered it. CASPER: Aye. You did. sighs You mind... if we go inside? It's been a long journey. ASHTER: What made you come here? CASPER: We didn't have a set destination. Just looking... asking anyone we find. Since it's not your home, I don't need to ask you for permission to go inside. ASHTER: I'd like you to leave. CASPER: his head Nah. tries to walk forward and ASHTER puts a hand against his armor, pushing him back. ASHTER puts his other hand onto the sword handle. CASPER seems amused. CASPER: whispering There is eight men behind me. We're all armored and armed. And so am I. You aren't. Well, you're armed. Not armored. I could cut through you... or... the best thing you could do is cut through me, but then the eight of those men stick spears through your body. Are you willing to risk your life... just for the outlaw? ASHTER: What outlaw? CASPER: laughs Prove to me that you don't know the outlaw. Let's go inside. You not wanting me to go inside is very suspicious. glares at him. ASHTER sighs, turns around and opens the door, then quickly shuts it on CASPER, who knocks his head into the door. ASHTER draws his sword, the men charge through the house, and start attacking ASHTER with swords. ASHTER kills two of them. CASPER takes off his helmet, with blood dripping from the side of his head. CASPER: ENOUGH! stabs through another man, then kicks his body off. CASPER: Well done. You killed three of my men. Well fucking done. It's clear you're protecting Zaeed and his daughter, and that's admirable. In truth, all I want from him is a justification for his crimes against the Rovans. ASHTER: I told you, there's no fucking-- CASPER: Fine, fine. I don't know what's he paying you... but... I can double his price... if you just tell me where they are. Are they in this house? ASHTER: For the last time... I... told you-- of the men charges towards him, and ASHTER slices through his neck, quickly, and another man punches ASHTER in the head, knocking him down. The men grab him by the arms and drag him outside. They punch him several times, then kick him in the knee, and throw him against the ground. CASPER feels the side of his head. He picks up the sword that ASHTER had. CASPER: You strike me as a fighter. points the sword at ASHTER Well, no fucking shit you're a fighter, I meant a good one. Are you a sellsword? CASPER: Did he pay you to protect him? He's a wounded warrior. Makes sense. Do you know what he did? ASHTER: For the last fucking time... I don't know who the FUCK you're talking about! CASPER: No? Okay. turns to the three men not restraining ASHTER. Go inside and look for them, if you don't find them... burn the home. sighs CASPER: We don't want to hurt the girl. Children are blameless. If she's in there... you're putting her life in danger. So if she's in there... and you're not telling me... that's a problem. Let's hope my men find her. Maybe you're telling the truth... and you're innocent in all of this.. and if that's true, I will make sure that you are repaid for all the trouble we've caused you. But we need to find the truth, don't we? Scene 2 is heard screaming. CASPER: Hey! men bring the girl out. CASPER: Did you hurt her? SELLSWORD 1: No, my Lord. She didn't want to come with us... CASPER: Let go of her. crouches down This man... pretty boy on the ground, do you know him? AYA: Yes... CASPER: Where's your father, sweetheart? AYA: He's... not here. CASPER: Where is he then? AYA: I don't know. turns to ASHTER CASPER: You lied to me. You put that girl in danger. walks over to ASHTER and kicks him in the face. AYA cries. She's just a child. And if we didn't find her in there, I don't know if you would've told me if she was in there. crouches down to ASHTER, pulls out a knife and puts it against his eye. Now... tell me... I was sent here to find Zaeed. He stole from us... and he needs to pay. I'm not going back empty-handed. Where is he? ASHTER: I don't know where he is. CASPER: He didn't say where he was going? ASHTER: No. CASPER: That's because he didn't want you to know that he was going to steal from the Rovans. sighs I'm going to leave my men here... they'll stay here and keep the girl safe and wait for her father to return... and you, you're going to come with me to Meereen. ASHTER: Why? CASPER: You're a fighter. We need fighters in the Rovans. Or... I can kill you right here... it's your choice. What's it going to be? ASHTER: How do I know you won't hurt her? CASPER: Like I said, children are blameless. She didn't do anything. It pains me that I'm going to have to take her father away from her, but it must be done. She will be treated with care. That, I promise you. So... do you wish to die, or do you want to live and serve a greater purpose? sighs Mockingbird Scene 1 and ASHTER arrive in Meereen. CASPER: Do you want a drink? If you're like me, you're tired of all the fucking water. ASHTER: Fine. enter the tavern. Several MEEREENESE men look on in disgust. CASPER: Meereenese cunts. Too many judgemental people these days, aren't there? doesn't respond. CASPER: I've gotten to know you over the last few days... well, if you can call it that... but you've gotten to know me... aren't we friends? CASPER: No? Shame. You're awfully dull, do you know that? Well, we're close. You won't have to suffer with me that much longer. I can see that you've been through a lot. It's obvious with how fucking grim you are. I'm sorry about that. Whatever happened, it's none of my business. You're in pain. I can see it. Now, I've had a lot of time to think about where to go from here. The Rovans are in need of capable fighters, that much is true... but I don't fancy forcing a man into our company when the only other choice is death. Tell you what... I will allow you to take your own path, and go wherever you wish to go. ASHTER: What? CASPER: I'm serious. I won't force you to join us. It's not what I do. Not everyone wants that life. And I understand that. But make no mistake... I will not allow you to go back to that outlaw and his daughter. If you do go back there, I will kill you. I swear it. So what's it going to be? ASHTER: Are you going to follow someone? CASPER: As a company? Yes. We follow a host that pays us. Sometimes we have to ask people to pay us, they don't offer to pay us. ASHTER: And who will that be? CASPER: We've asked several different hosts. The reason we're in Meereen is because we asked the Dragon Queen. Daenerys Targaryen. ASHTER: Did she accept? CASPER: Not yet. We'll see. If you'll join us, that is... I've heard she's gorgeous. There was a whore in Volantis that dressed like the Dragon Queen. I fucked her several times and-- glares at him Right. We're not friends. Forgot. his eyes, sighs God, you're a dull fucker. It's obvious a pretty boy like you would've been balls deep in numerous different women, why can't I share my experiences with the Dragon Whore? ASHTER: Stop talking. CASPER: Fine. more ale Think about it. I'm going to meet with my men... pulls out a map, and points to a spot Right there. I know Meereen like the back of my ass. Take the map. Meet us there if you're going to join. If not, then goodbye to you. I'll have to draw a new map. But again, I'll warn you, because I've spouted a lot of horseshit to you already that you may have forgotten... do NOT go back to the Outlaw. You will be killed. I promise you. And a man with your talents should not be killed for such a dumb reason. pats him on the shoulder, then exits the tavern. ASHTER sighs heavily, then tucks the map into his pants, then finishes his drink. A man walks over and sits next to him. RON: Casper wants you to join the Rovans, does he? ASHTER: Who are you? RON: Name's Ron. You're from Westeros, aren't you? ASHTER: Yeah. RON: So am I. In fact, this tavern is crawling with diversity. Well, it's mostly Meereenese men, but there's some men here from Westeros, Ass'hai, and so forth. ASHTER: Are you going to tell me where every fucking person in this tavern is from? RON: laughs I think I already did. My apologies... I heard you talking with Casper. You're not the first man he's tried to recruit. Most of them follow him... because they don't have a second option. This is a common stop he makes. I don't know. Maybe he thinks the ale will sway his potential recruits to join. They want to have a purpose, and Casper knows exactly how to make them think they only have one purpose -- to join the Rovans. ASHTER: Are you with him? RON: No. I'm not a sellsword. I'm just a man looking to protect those who cannot protect themselves. ASHTER: And how do you do that? RON: I know who you are, Ashter Stark. ASHTER: Asster who? RON: laughs Don't play games with me, boy. I was there when your grandfather and Uncle burned. Which means I saw your Uncle's face. I'm surprised you're not his son... ASHTER: I don't know what you're talking about. RON: Right. I'm not going to inform King Joffrey er... King Tommen... that you're in Meereen.. ASHTER: King Tommen? RON: King Joffrey is dead. Poisoned at his wedding. They say Lord Tyrion the Imp and your sister, Sansa killed the King. Sansa fled but Tyrion was imprisoned. He'll be a dead man -- er laughs Half-man, soon enough. ASHTER: Sansa wouldn't have... RON: You know her better than me. ASHTER: Why are you here, then? You're from Westeros like me. RON: I left as soon as King Robert was dead. Fled the capital after good Queen Cersei tried to have me killed. ASHTER: Why did she? RON: Because she knew I had suspicions on King Robert's death. Everything was off... the Small Council's behavior... how fast everything was set into motion to get young Joffrey on the throne. She's a clever bitch. I crossed the Narrow Sea... met a lot of fine people... and I came here. ASHTER: Fascinating story, any chance you're nearing the end? RON: I have no intention of giving you to the Lannisters or informing them of where you are. ASHTER: Good choice. finishes another drink RON: We have a new ruler in Meereen. Daenerys Targaryen. ASHTER: Aye. What of it? RON: A Targaryen. The Last Targaryen... ASHTER: Maybe it's someone claiming to be a Targaryen. RON: Oh, she's real. Three Dragons and Silver Hair. Unfortunately. ASHTER: Unfortunately? RON: Aye. Unfortunately. It's unfortunate that she's not dead. A Targaryen is dangerous. Her father killed your grandfather and your Uncle. Her brother raped and killed your Aunt Lyanna. Do you have any idea what she will do to Westeros once she tries to take back the Throne? ASHTER: She'll win. RON: We can't allow that. ASHTER: I don't give two floppy shits what she does. Westeros is dead to me. RON: The North belongs to you. Do you really want to give it up? ASHTER: The North doesn't belong to me and it never will. RON: It can. You just have to find the right men and take it back. ASHTER: And who are the right men? RON: Your Aunt rules the Vale. Stannis Baratheon is fighting against the Lannisters as we speak. You give up your indepedent Kingdom and you can have a chance. ASHTER: It's a little too late for that. RON: Why? You can go home... sail to Dragonstone. ASHTER: I'm not going to do what some random fucking person in a tavern tells me to do. RON: I'm not telling you to do anything. I am only giving you advice. I respected your Father, and despite your differences, you're a lot like him. ASHTER: You know nothing about me. RON: I've heard stories. ASHTER: Stories with holes in them. RON: Care to fill them, then? ASHTER: Fuck off. RON: If you're not going to do that, then maybe... then maybe you'll join me... to remove Daenerys Targaryen from power. ASHTER: What? RON: We're still building our numbers.. but Daenerys Targaryen is a cancer that must be stopped. Any descedant of the Mad King must be stopped. ASHTER: Again, I'm not going to do what a random fucking-- RON: Just hear me out. Alright? ASHTER: You want her dead. Because she could be dangerous. RON: She IS dangerous. She has three dragons and foreign savages as her armies. ASHTER: She COULD be dangerous. You don't know her. Children are not always their fathers. RON: Aye, that's true. But we can't take the risk. You join us... you'll be saving countless lives. Her dragons will burn families... homes... and she'll do it in a war that'll just tear Westeros in half. ASHTER: Westeros has already been torn in half. And then in half again, and again and again. It's called the War of the Five Kings. RON: Not Five Kings anymore. glares at him RON: I apologize. ASHTER: I heard she freed many slaves, executed masters for what they did to the slaves. She doesn't seem that dangerous to me. RON: That's because she doesn't have people in Westeros to burn. ASHTER: What the fuck are you trying to do here? I'm not going to help you kill a woman just because she MIGHT be like her lunatic father. Fuck off. sighs RON: What will you do then? ASHTER: None of your fucking business. gets up and walks over to a few men, ASHTER looks at him as the men he's talking to looks at him. RON talks to multiple different tables, full of Meerenese men. ASHTER: heavily Fuck. sees them reaching for their knives. ASHTER looks to the tavern woman who serves the drinks. You should get out of here. There's going to be a fight. WOMAN: What? ASHTER: Get out of here. Before you get hurt. woman looks at the Meereenese men who stand up and approach ASHTER. ASHTER sighs as the woman runs out of the tavern. RON approaches him. RON: Sorry about this, Stark. ASHTER: What is this? RON: If you're not going to join us, then you'll just have to die. I'm sorry. I can't let Daenerys Targaryen know about what we're doing. ASHTER: lightly, then rises up. I guess you can't. You said you knew who I am. Yet here you are... trying to kill me. Did you lie to me? RON: No. Every single man in this tavern will kill you. ASHTER: You're going to need more men. a room with about 20 men and RON, ASHTER grabs a cup and smashes it against one of the man's face, grabs his sword and cuts through four men, he is smashed against the wall and three men attack him at a time. ASHTER ducks down, rolls away then strikes a soldier in the leg, chopping it off. He ducks down against, charging against a man's legs, then ASHTER throws the man over his shoulders, then brings the sword down, staking it through his heart. ASHTER jumps against the wall, slicing through a man's face, then ASHTER is sliced on the arm, and ASHTER fends himself off against the other men, killing a total of twelve men until he is stabbed in the leg, ASHTER falls over and groans heavily. Only RON, and two men remain, with one man on the ground, with only one leg. RON: Seven Fucking Hells. You're the greatest fighter I've ever seen. I've never seen a man who killed seventeen men on his own. It's such a shame that you have to die, believe me, I am truly sorry. I will let you stand... a great warrior such as yourself should be allowed to die with dignity. groans and pulls himself up. ASHTER: What's three more? lunges forward, grimacing from the pain in his leg, he stabs through the neck of one man, then is kicked back by the other. RON charges forward, trying to bring his sword down on him, but ASHTER rolls over, and the sword goes through the wood. The other soldier runs up and kicks ASHTER in the face, and he falls over. ASHTER pulls himself up but the man sinks his dagger into ASHTER's shoulder, then takes it out and stabs him in the shoulder again. ASHTER groans in pain, then grabs him by the air. RON struggles to pull his sword out, ASHTER pulls the man's hair and then bites down on his ear, and then rips it off. The man yells in pain and ASHTER takes the dagger and stabs him in the eye. ASHTER throws his body off to the side and then grabs RON by the head, smashing his head against the sword handle, as it is still stuck into the ground. He does it multiple times and then RON falls back. ASHTER pulls out the sword, and eventually pulls it out, then he sinks the sword into RON's heart. ASHTER, in pure exhaustion and pain, falls over, next to twenty-one dead corpses. The Mountain and the Viper Scene 1 is thrown into a cell by the Unsullied. ASHTER groans heavily and falls unconscious again. Scene 2 is being escorted into the throne room of MEEREEN. SER JORAH MORMONT, SER BARRISTAN SELMY, GREY WORM, MISSANDEI all stand there with DAENERYS TARGARYEN. SER BARRISTAN looks at him almost if he recognizes him, but does not realize yet. MISSANDEI: You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the-- ASHTER: Yes, love, I understand -- she has a lot of titles. looks at DAENERYS who just nods. BARRISTAN: You will not speak until the Queen addresses you. rolls his eyes DAENERYS: You're not from here. ASHTER: Yes, a lot of people like telling me that. As if I didn't know already. BARRISTAN: You are speaking to a Queen, boy, show some respect. ASHTER: Didn't you hear her? I'm not from here. She's no Queen of mine. JORAH: She is the rightful Queen of the Seven King-- ASHTER: We're not in Westeros either. And she may be the rightful Queen but she's not Queen yet. Is anyone going to tell me why I'm here? DAENERYS: You were found... among twenty dead men. ASHTER: Aye. I killed them. What of it? DAENERYS: You confess to the crime? ASHTER: laughs They tried to kill me. I fought back. That's a crime? DAENERYS: You killed them... all by yourself? ASHTER: Aye. groans They did me leg pretty good though... kneels to the ground I don't understand how your servants can stand all day while you sit. Can't you get them some chairs? Awfully rude of you, Daenerys. JORAH: You will address her as Khaleesi or Your Grace... DAENERYS: You have a dangerously sharp tongue. You will refrain from further snide comments. ASHTER: It appears you're not your Father after all... otherwise I'd be screaming as my flesh was being burned. I'm getting fair warning first. DAENERYS: You knew of my Father? ASHTER: Anyone in Westeros knew. How he burned people alive for amusement... or he just felt like it, either one. You have three dragons, have you ever... burned anyone and enjoyed it? DAENERYS: Of course not. ASHTER: That's good to hear. DAENERYS: Let's get back to the point, here... why did you kill those men? Because you enjoy it? ASHTER: I thought I already said this but I understand that not everyone possesses the greatest intelligence. They tried to kill me. glares, clearly offended. ASHTER: You should be thanking me. They wanted to kill you. They said a Targaryen was dangerous and that you'd destroy Westeros.. well what's left of it at least. DAENERYS: And what? You killed them to defend my honor? ASHTER: laughs No. I know nothing about you. I told him that a child shouldn't be punished for the sins of her father. I didn't want to join him, so he got all of his Meereenese friends and said that I needed to die just in case that I wanted to tell you that there was a faction rising up against you. So I defended myself... and killed them all. DAENERYS: Really? You expect me to believe that? JORAH: You expect us to believe that one man killed nearly two dozen men? ASHTER: sighs Doesn't matter. It's the truth. Do with it what you will. DAENERYS: It's a shame there's no witnesses to back up your story... considering you killed them all. ASHTER: The woman who served the drinks... I told her to leave before the fighting started. She was near me... she could've heard the whole conversation me and Ron had. He's the man who attacked me. Find her. Or don't. Execute me for saving your life. Do what you must. DAENERYS: You don't seem to care much for your own life. ASHTER: Oh, beautiful, I gave up on life a while ago. looks to her advisers. DAENERYS: Escort him back to his cell. sighs ASHTER: Wonderful. The Children Scene 1 is sitting in the cell. DAENERYS enters the cell with two Unsullied guards. ASHTER looks up at her. ASHTER: This doesn't look like the throne room... You must've went the wrong way. The corner is awfully gross, is it not? How can you stand it? DAENERYS: You will not speak. ASHTER: What do you want? DAENERYS: The woman in the tavern confirmed your story. She left before the fighting began, but she seems to believe that you told her to leave in order to save her. ASHTER: So what happens now? DAENERYS: I'll present you with two options. Either you stay, bend the knee, place your sword at my feet or you can leave Meereen. Do... whatever you wish. Go wherever you wish. ASHTER: Just like that? No consequences? DAENERYS: You will be forbidden from returning to Meereen, provided you wish to leave. ASHTER: Afraid I'll kill more Meereenese drunks? DAENERYS: It's your decision. Either that, or you join me. Fight for my cause. ASHTER: Why would you want me? DAENERYS: You've proven yourself as a formidable warrior. ASHTER: Would I attend your Council meetings? Be your royal executioner? DAENERYS: No. Nothing like that. smiles You'd lead men. ASHTER: And you'd trust me with that? DAENERYS: We would have to see. ASHTER: his head I think.... I'm gonna have to pass. It wasn't even my choice to come to this shitstain of a city. But, uh, good luck with the... emancipation. And... the conquering of the ever so elegant Iron Throne. DAENERYS: What's your name? Your House... in Westeros? ASHTER: Does it matter? My House is gone. My family. DAENERYS: I'm sorry to hear that. ASHTER: The name's... My name's Ash. nods. DAENERYS: I wish you well, Ash. Escort him out of the city. walks out is seen leaving Meereen.